La Ronde des Courbes de Minuit
by Gunpowder II
Summary: "Tu appelais cela notre "vilain secret" avec un rire écrasé dans la gorge, comme si un chat s'y logeait tendrement."
1. Chapter 1

_Je vous conseille vraiment de lire le nouvel album de Fauve dessus. Il est passé en boucle tout le long, surtout LETTRE A ZOE. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**_La Ronde Des Courbes De Minuit_**

* * *

I.

Se retourner dans son lit, le drap rêche emmêlé entre ses jambes. Suffoquer, la tête ployant sous le cou. Le tissu humide collant à la peau. L'ombre ondoyant contre son flanc. Trembler, terrifiée.

L'ombre qui se fait plus insistance, avalant avec gourmandise les convictions d'hier. L'ombre inhibant, ivre. L'ombre qui te réclame, qui embrasse tes courbes. L'ivresse de la découverte t'enlaçant étroitement.

J'ai voulu mourir, c'était là sous les cils. Le désir tremblant d'en finir. La lâcheté de ne pas pouvoir affronter l'ombre glissant contre mes hanches. Sous les paupières, un frémissement inconscient.

C'était trop dur, de sur jouer tout cela. De peindre l'indifférence sur mon visage alors que tu étais à quelques mètres de moi et que ne je voulais que t'embrasser. Toi, à la réputation si maquillée.

Je crois que nous étions allées trop loin, déjà coupable de l'innommable. Les fausses espérances accrochées contre les branches. Tes yeux qui se collaient aux miens. Les mots silencieux qui ébréchaient les tasses.

Le thé était froid, il glissait contre nos lèvres avec amertume. Le bruit grinçant de la porcelaine contre le bois de la table. Tu roulais le papier entre tes doigts blancs. Un sourire coincé entre tes dents.

Tu ne comprenais pas mon désir, préférant le silence ourlé des grandes tentures. Tu voulais l'ouate, le discret. Je n'aspirais qu'au bruit fracassant. Je me moquais de leur intolérance. Je me fichais de leurs regards ignares. Toute ma vie, j'avais hurlé contre ces mensonges et ces fausses confessions. Mais, pour toi, je scellais mes lèvres.

Tu me disais que tes parents ne comprendraient pas, que le monde t'en retrouverait coupable. Tu refusais d'enfiler ce rôle. D'être celle qui avait signé la déchéance de la fille du héro adulé de tout sorcier. Tu me disais que je pouvais encore, si cela filtrait, jouer à la fille entourloupée mais que pour toi, s'en serait fini. L'exil te serait la seule porte de sortie. Je protestais mais rien n'y faisait.

La voracité des journaux t'effrayait. Tu craignais, chaque matin, une « Une » qui ferait éclater notre secret. Avant la levée des chouettes, tu me lançais un regard alerte qui disait «_ Et si…_ ». Le souvenir de mon cousin était encore trop brulant. Suicide qui avait tant fait couler l'encre de leur machine à détruire. Les larmes de Fleurs n'avaient même pas suffit à décolorer leur mots lapidaires.

Alors, on se cachait. Réfugiées sous les draps, comme s'il n'y avait que cette échappatoire. Comme si notre amour ne pouvait vivre qu'entremêlé contre les couettes, derrière des rideaux clos. On s'oubliait derrière les drapés rouges.

C'était un autre genre de guerre, une guerre sans tête. Une chimère que l'on s'échinait à poursuivre parce que malgré tout on avait de l'espoir. On se forçait à croire que les lendemains seraient chantants. Ignorant les mauvais rêves qui ondoyaient contre les plinthes alors que l'on jouait au corps à corps.

Il y avait tes regards, pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, ces frôlements de mains qui m'arrachaient le cœur, le velouté de ta peau qui tremblait sous mes caresses. On se brulait les doigts, bassin contre bassin. Mes lèvres sur ton épaule nue.

Le plaisir transfigurait tout. Le plaisir collé contre nos cuisses nous perdait. Plus de valeur, d'idéologie, ou de rôle mais des râles. Tout ce qui t'importait c'était mes mains sur ton corps et ma bouche sur tes lèvres. Je refusais de penser aux demain pleurants dans la pénombre du dortoir étouffant.

Alors que la trotteuse s'égarait sur le 12, je rejoignais ton lit tandis que nos camarades ronflaient d'un lourd sommeil. Les pieds nus dansant contre le parquet grinçant que j'avais fini par connaitre par cœur. A l'heure des douze coups de minuit, le dortoir baignait d'une lueur fantomatique. Jeux d'ombre sur le sol bleuté. Palette d'ocre et de rouge baignée de noir. La nuit m'avalait. J'entrais dans son antre brulant.

Ma chemise de nuit d'enfant trop sage, coton blanc collant à la peau, s'envolait alors que j'ouvrais les rideaux. Tes mains agrippaient avec frénésie le tissu. Tu me volais baisers et caresses. Je riais d'une ivresse charnelle. J' hantais ton lit. Tes deux billes bleues me dardaient dans la pénombre qui nous drapait d'une robe de noir. La pulpe de mes doigts sous ta chair tendre. Tes longs cheveux chatouillant ma poitrine. Mes dents contre le lobe de tes oreilles. Ta bouche contre mon cœur. Et l'ombre frémissait.

On brulait nos nuits. Effaçant d'un sort nos cernes suspects. Avalant avec candeur des potions qui nous épargnaient la chute sur le béton nu. On se fichait de la vie. Jouant à trompe-sommeil. Rejouant ces heures que le jour nous dérobait avec la hargne de la jeunesse. Faisant l'amour toute la nuit et la haine tout le jour. C'était faussement féroce. Frénétique désir camouflé derrière le portant des rideaux. Véritablement schizophrénique. Déséquilibre des chairs.

Je t'aimais, même, je t'adulais, relique de mes nuits, désir de mes jours. J'avais effleuré tout ton corps, caressant et embrassant. Je connaissais tout de ton cœur. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vivante. Amour clandestin pleins de regret. Amour de nos nuits.

Tu appelais cela notre « vilain secret » avec un rire écrasé dans la gorge, comme si un chat s'y logeait tendrement.

* * *

J'ai lu « Thérèse et Isabelle » de Violette Leduc et j'ai trouvé cela tellement beau. Tellement incroyable. Son écriture en elle-même est absolument sublime. Je vous le conseille vivement. Cette histoire entre deux jeunes pensionnaires qui, la nuit, se rejoignent dans le lit de l'une apprenant le plaisir, est pleine de poésie et inspirante. Cela m'a irrésistiblement donné envie d'écrire.

Je n'ai finalement fait que reprendre le principe. Mais, tant de temps à voir l'inspiration se faufiler ailleurs, les mains tremblantes. J'avais oublié à quel point c'est bon d'écrire, de voir les mots faire une rangée de mots bien ordonné. Je crois que cela change avec ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Même si cela reste dans le contemplatif, ayant vraiment du mal à faire quelque chose avec de l'action et des dialogues. J'ai cependant commencé à écrire la suite, sorte de rétrospective de l'enfance sous le « je » de Lily.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à commenter. :)

Édit du 21/02/14: Bon je n'aime pas faire cela mais voir qu'il n'y a qu'une seule review alors que plus de 150 personnes sont passées lire est un peu agaçant. Parce que du coup je ne sais pas du tout si cette histoire a été appréciée. Si je ne voulais aucun retour, je garderais mes textes bien au chaud dans mes dossiers Word. Les auteurs viennent ici pour un échange et je trouve cela franchement décevant de voir qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur cette plateforme. Les gens prennent sans donner, c'est singulier.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Bon, j'ai réécris ce chapitre dont je n'étais pas convaincue du tout. J'espère que cela vous plaira. :)_

* * *

**_Who you are-Cats on threes_**

**_Tu vas rire-Albin de la Simone_**

**_Nuit 17 à 52-Christine and the queens_**

* * *

Tes lettres pleines de promesses closes dans ses mains. Il attendait, les dents serrées. Et moi, je jouais à l'ingénue. Sa mâchoire tremblait alors que la tasse de maman se fracassait contre le dallage en céramique de la cuisine. Les morceaux ébréchés baignaient dans le liquide brunâtre. Ils ne cillèrent pas, statuettes sans onde.

Maman frissonnait, retournant mille fois sa cuillère glacée entre ses longs doigts roux. Papa s'était prostré contre le mur, tenant d'une main sa cicatrice. Ils avaient l'air des jours qui pleurent. Leur regard m'a fuit et, un instant, j'ai eu l'impression folle et fugace de revenir en arrière. C'était âcre dans ma gorge. Devant ma rétine, les images se décalquaient, se multipliaient. Lily à sept ans qui fait une bêtise. Leurs mains rouge et leurs yeux effrayés.

Dans la pupille, honte et effarement. Incrédulité teintée. Je crois qu'ils n'en revenaient pas. Cela n'arrive qu'aux autres. Cela ne peut pas nous arriver à nous, n'est pas _Chérie_ ? Surtout pas à nous.

Maman me demanda, les paupières roulant contre le parquet, qui était cette Zoé. Silence. Malaise amer. D'un mouvement frénétique, mes cils me trahissaient. Elle avait un air glaçant dans l'œil. Celui qui dit,_ mens-moi_ ou je meurs. _Mens-moi_, ravive ces illusions perdues. _Mens-moi_, fait-moi avaler des couleuvres que je ferais semblant de croire. _Mens-moi_ ou tais-toi. _Mens-moi_, je ne veux rien savoir. Complainte lancinante qui brule les cils.

Exsangues devant le vrai, ils attendaient la sentence amère. L'allure grave. Celle qui annonce que les lendemains ne seront pas chantant. Regard orage. J'ai vu se dérouler devant mon œil tremblant pellicules d'images qui me brulent encore la rétine. Leur silence hurlait sans bruit dans la cuisine étriquée.

Un mot et je me condamnais avec l'insolence des premiers. Un son et je brisais le tabou qui collait aux dents. Un hochement de tête et je faisais effondrer l'édifice de fables branlantes que je leur susurrais contre les oreilles à chaque visite. Alors, le silence s'est accroché sur mes lèvres blanches.

J'ai pensé à toi. A toi qui me chuchotais dans la pénombre de l'alcôve qu'il était parfois préférable de se taire et de laisser ce « vilain secret » dans les fonds de tiroirs. Mais encore combien de temps à essuyer le revers de ce jeu de dortoir ? Combien de temps encore à mentir et à mimer ce que nous ne sommes pas ?

Nous n'avons plus aucun contrôle désormais. Le monstre se nourrit de lui-même et enfle sans discontinuer, d'une voracité inquiétante. Jamais je ne pourrais revenir sur ces histoires, pures fabulation. Poudre aux yeux que je leur balance amoureusement au visage pour avoir l'impression d'être une bonne fille.

La culpabilité se colle à moi avec la tendresse d'une petite mère, ombre tentaculaire qui avale mes chimères sans jamais les mâcher. Et tu me dis que c'est nécessaire. Que mentir c'est s'offrir des nuits en plus. Que ces machinations malsaines sont une porte de sortie pour les cent prochaines années.

Pourtant, j'ai juste l'impression de maculer notre amour de terre amère. De désacraliser notre religion. De déshonorer des rites saints. Tout notre cérémonial que l'on sanctifiait hier et qui se transfigure sous l'autel des mensonges. Et, je trouve cela laid tout ces sourires, toutes ces fables que l'on invente pour cacher l'essentiel.

Tu me dis que tout va bien et que ce n'est pas important. Ne t'emballe pas, que tu me chuchotes, tout ces mensonges qui s'enlisent au fond de notre gorge ne comptent pas vraiment. Devant ma moue d'enfant mécontente, tu ris et oublies le spectre eternel.

Ce matin là, tu sais, j'avais compris. Mes parents n'en sauront jamais rien de nos omissions. Je n'ai pas la foi d'être de la chair à désillusion comme ils ont été de sages petits soldats de plomb, simple chair à canon. Il y avait mes dents qui s'émoussaient contre les lèvres. Les yeux brillants de ces fabulations agressives qui m'écorchaient les oreilles. Fables pour rassurer leur esprit de parents trop inquiets de ces conventions du monde.

C'était simple, vraiment. Retourner la situation, reprocher la grossièreté de leur accusation. Les faire culpabiliser, les cils tremblants. Sourire en faisant mine d'être magnanime. Et piétiner notre amour comme s'il n'était rien. Avoir l'impression de pécher. Salir sa langue avec des mots qui claquent contre le palais et que l'on regrette déjà. Vouloir s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre pour oublier sa trahison. Mais continuer encore un peu. Et se faire mal. Eclipser les doutes une fois pour toute. Et se promettre : plus jamais.

Soulagement dans les pupilles qui ondoie contre l'orbite. Relâchement brutal de la poitrine. Sourire de maman. Rire de papa. Maman rouspétant contre sa fausse maladresse. Papa l'étreignant fermement contre ses hanches. Et la couleur sur leurs joues. Rouge comme le sang de mes sept ans.

Porcelaine brisée, pillée par l'incompréhension de leur monde sans couleur, et thé trop infusé disparaissent d'un mouvement de baguette. Et j'aimerais que mes sentiments en fassent autant. Est-ce qu'ils y croient vraiment à ces mensonges qui édentent férocement les dents ?

Tantôt, ces phrases assassines reviennent se cogner contre mon crâne. Et j'ai envie de mourir, c'est là sous les cils. Massacre écœurant d'une douce palpitation dans le ventre.

Il n'y aura jamais que toi Zoé, t'entends ? Jamais je ne pourrais aimer un homme. Il n'y aura que toi. Toi et tes boucles blondes chatouillant mon visage blanc. Et tes grands yeux, puits sans fond qui avalent le monde et qui font écho au miens. Et ton nez qui se fronce quand tu es suspicieuse. Et ta grande bouche rose, bourgeon qui fait éclore baisers sur mes lèvres rouges.

Tu sais, ce ne sont pas des promesses en l'air à garder pour plus tard. On a déjà assez. Tu colles à moi comme mes dents à mes gencives. Tu m'enivres. Se tenir l'une contre l'autre, jambes entremêlées, poitrine contre poitrine et bouche sur bouche, c'est du solide. Roc invincible à l'acide.

Pourtant, je voudrais t'avoir autrement qu'en te dérobant à la nuit. Je te veux tout le jour durant. Je refuse ces fragments imparfaits et découpés avec la frénésie d'un enfant inconscient. On joue nos nuits sur l'étendard sacré de l'amour. Mais on ne pourra pas continuer indéfiniment comme cela. On fatigue, tu sais. Bruler ses nuits et compenser par des potions faussement énergisantes de moins en moins puissantes est vain. On ne pourra pas s'échapper au monde pour l'éternité.

Allégorie amère. On ne peut pas fuir la nuit, ni la réalité et leur hostilité. On ne tiendra pas. Même la tête haute. La vigueur des premières nébulosités s'est envolée. Le sommeil guette. Mais reste avec moi, nos paupières tombantes sur les cernes qui s'éveillent.

Moi, je me demande, est-ce que l'on est damné ? Est-ce notre punition divine pour ces étreintes interdites ?

La clarté bleutée de la nuit s'est doucement transfigurée. Elle est devenue hostile. Le parquet s'amuse à grincer sous la valse de mes pieds. Les branches s'agitent contre les vitres avec la fougue de nos ébats. Nos camarades en sont constamment réveillées. Les ombres jadis accueillantes me terrifient. Nous sommes désormais happées par le sinistre, condamnées à la décrépitude autoprogrammée. La trotteuse de ma montre s'est arrêtée indéfiniment sur le douze alors que le tic tac de la grande horloge m'écorche les tympans.

J'ai abandonné ma chemise de nuit au sol. La fatigue m'engourdit tant que je n'arrive plus à bouger. Et tout se délite autours de moi, et il y a le monde qui tremble sous mes pieds abimés par leur ronde quotidienne. Tangue la valse. Mes yeux hagards contemplent sans plus jamais voir le noir alors que la langueur entame sa danse macabre. Est-ce que je m'en relèverais Zoé ? Est-ce que les rondes des courbes de minuits finiront par s'effacer ?

Tendre Zoé, ne répond pas. Reste dans ton lit et avale ces nuits épuisées. Emmitoufle-toi dans notre manteau de chimères et dors. Le drap sur la poitrine, les jambes entravées. Tu vas rire, tu verras. L'ombre nous accueille contre son flanc. Ecoute le roulis de son grondement et enivre-toi de sa chaleur. Sens les pulsations son cœur artificiel qui berce. Et dors.

Mes paupières se ferment, la nuit m'absorbe. Et tu es là. Reviens-moi, ma Zoé.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je crois que c'est le dernier volet de cette histoire, il n'y a plus grand chose à dire de cette relation. Ici, on se retrouve 9 ans plus tard. J'espère que cela va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à commenter! Bonne lecture.  
_

_MàJ: Encore une Modification!_

* * *

_**KANE - Fauve**_

_**Too much - Cats on trees **_

_**RUB A DUB- Fauve**_

* * *

L'Ombre m'a définitivement avalé. Je me suis cachée au fond de sa gorge moite et j'ai attendu ton retour avec la candeur des enfants de chœurs. Je glissais, tétanisée, dans les abymes de son estomac brulant. Comprimée, essoufflée, anesthésiée.

Je me souviens de cette voix, timbre grinçant qui susurrait à mes oreilles : _« Menteuse ! Menteuse »_. Dans ma gorge sèche, le reste de la maxime enfantine me collait aux dents : _« […] tu es amoureuse »._ Pourtant, tes déclarations nébuleuses avaient vite fait d'achever mes espérances.

Quels gros mots qui glissaient contre l'onde de ton cou gracile. Soudain, tu étais laide comme jamais. Ta peau trop pale, tes yeux trop injurieux et ta bouche trop calomnieuse. Tu valsais autours de moi dans un froufrou bourdonnant. Les lèvres plissées en un sourire amer, tu recrachais les promesses d'antan dans le bénitier.

Les mots dansaient contre tes dents éclatantes, emportés dans une chorégraphie qui t'échappait. Tu avais vaguement l'air d'une folle, d'une fille qui jouait à trompe-la-mort avec l'insolence de ceux qui pensent tout savoir. Ta lourde chevelure que tu enrubannes chaque soir avec l'application d'une bonne sœur qui prie s'échappait de ta coiffe de fausse sainte.

Tu avais l'allure de l'après l'amour, je t'ai trouvé délicieusement belle. Même si l'aigreur se collait à mes paupières avec fureur. Cruel paradoxe que tu me jouais là. Tout ton corps se mouvait avec indécence, avec la souplesse des premières nébulosités. C'était aimablement barbare. Sous le linceul de notre histoire, tu m'offrais une dernière valse.

Contre ton cou livide, les médailles s'entrechoquaient. Tintamarre grinçant qui écorchait les oreilles. Effrontée, tu laissais tes prunelles bluettes absorber mon regard. Tes yeux s'étiraient alors que tes cils caressaient ton épaisse chevelure et que tes dents avalaient avec une gourmandise malsaine tes lèvres. Dans le cercle de ta pupille sombre, l'Ombre dansait.

Fascinée, je te regardais, figée comme une extravagante. Je m'égarais dans un monde parallèle, recrachant, le ventre brulant, la réalité. Je cauchemardais, forcement. Tu ne pouvais pas t'enfuir. Pas après toutes ces années à jouer au cœur à cœur. Pas après s'être échappé du monde tant de fois, sous les draps.

Tu disais, chuchotant presque, que l'on ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, que la trotteuse ne s'était pas indéfiniment arrêtée et que le temps déroulait sous la cadence de la marche funèbre son épais rideau de naphtaline. L'odeur du vitriol me prit férocement à la gorge. Je toussais. L'œil agacé, tu m'assenais que notre « _vilain secret_ » avait été une délicieuse erreur mais qu'il fallait revenir sur les sentiers battus.

Tu refusais d'assumer la courbe des regards insistants de tes parents contre ta nuque diaphane et leurs questions silencieuses qui ébréchaient les flutes de Champagne. Sous les draps, entremêlés, tu avais reniflé que voir ta sœur et son mari avec leur nouvel angelot dans les bras mimer le bonheur était cruel. Tu avais pleuré toute la nuit contre mon flanc.

Dans notre situation précaire, il était impensable d'avoir un enfant. Tu le savais, c'était l'unique chose que notre amour ne pourrait cueillir. Notre relation calfeutrée prenait déjà trop de place dans les tiroirs. J'en rêvais, moi aussi, pourtant. Une petite fille aux joues rouges, qui aurait ton visage, tes yeux et ma rousseur. Pellicule d'images sur ma rétine d'un espoir que j'avais déjà avorté. Le vide entre nos deux dos se creusait alors que le poids de la Réalité enflait et nous éloignait.

Tu chuchotais que la fête était finie. Tu envoyais valser toute ces conneries, toutes ces histoires qui avaient construit notre histoire sans un regard en arrière. Contre ta tasse de thé amer, tu soupirais qu'il était temps de reprendre pied avec la Réalité. Tu allais te « ranger » bien sagement et tu espérais que j'en fasse autant de mon côté. Les gens, sifflais-tu, s'inquiétaient du manque illusoire de vie sentimentale de la fille de leur Héro national. A mon âge, ma mère était déjà mariée et accouchait de son premier enfant. C'était louche, que tu me mâchais. Ironique, surtout.

Tu me parlais de fiançailles, de bague aux doigts, des mots du prêtre, du mariage, des vœux, des grossesses, des enfants, des tétés, des gouters. C'était pour toi, un passage obligé. La passerelle pour la normalité. A la mention d'enfants, tes yeux brillaient. Alors, c'était cela la vie que tu voulais ?

Te marier pour faire taire les regards âpres de tes parents ; arrêter ce travail que tu adorais parce qu'une femme de ton rang doit impérativement s'occuper de son foyer ; accueillir chaque soir ton mari avec de bons petits plats que tu auras passé la journée à préparer alors qu'il sent une autre ; te convaincre que tu fais l'amour avec lui alors qu'il te baise dans votre lit conjugal sans tendresse ; avoir des gosses pour parfaire cette image d'Epinal et te dire que cette vie de ménagère est parfaite ?

C'était cela ton futur sans tâche, lisse et parfait ? Renier ce penchant que tu as pour les femmes et mimer toute ta vie la comédie. Tout ce auquel on avait échappé durant ces neuf dernières années, tu y courais avec ivresse.

On avait vingt-six ans, Zoé. Vingt-six ans et la soif de vivre. Vingt-six et des projets dans les poches. Vingt-six ans et la force soulever des montagnes. Neuf ans d'amour au compteur. Et tu disais que l'on avait assez abusé de la vie comme cela. Que l'on était égoïste et anormale. Ton éducation religieuse revenait au galop.

Chez toi, l'homosexualité cela n'existait pas. Vague rumeur urbaine pleine de vulgarité. Il n'y avait dans ta famille qu'une case à cocher, celle de l'hétérosexualité. Au couple trop effronté qui passait, main dans la main ou bouche contre bouche, ils étaient les premiers à clamer avec hargne que cela était « contre nature ».

Dans notre lit au matelas tout bosselé qui grinçait alors que l'on se tortillait sous les draps, tu me demandais parfois si ce que l'on faisait était mal. Je te répondais que c'était de l'amour, rien de plus rien de moins. Ton Dieu n'est-il pas amour ? Tu fermais les yeux et tu me chuchotais que je n'en savais rien, que je ne croyais pas en ton Dieu et en ses préceptes. Contre mes oreilles, tu me susurrais tendrement que j'étais une Profane. Cela t'amusait, je crois.

On s'offrit une dernière nuit dans ce lit qui faisait mal au dos et qui te faisait ronchonner chaque matin alors que tu faisais craquer ta colonne vertébrale. C'était tendre, lent. Je caressais et baisais chaque parcelle de ta peau laiteuse en songeant « plus jamais ». Tes larmes acides effleuraient mon échine dorsale alors que je plongeais ma tête dans ta poitrine. Je suturais maladroitement mes yeux pour ne pas les laisser échapper de sel tandis que tes lèvres fraiches embrassaient ma tempe douloureusement.

On ne parlait pas. Le silence s'était accroché à nos gorges livides. Pour dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Nos yeux traduisaient déjà de notre supplice. C'était inutile d'écorcher encore davantage les plaies qui saignaient. Tu avais choisi, point à la ligne.

Le lendemain matin, tu partais. Sur le pallier, je te regardais, le cœur lourd, descendre les escaliers sans un regard pour moi sur le tempo de la marche nuptiale. Dans la cage, je suffoquais. La porte close, je m'écroulais sous les couettes qui sentaient encore ton parfum.

Tu as préféré fuir. Dis-moi, Zoé, combien de fois as-tu regretté que nous soyons du même sexe ? Tu sais, je t'ai encore dans la tête. Dans la peau. La nuit, mes doigts te cherchent encore. Aujourd'hui il n'y a plus que du vide dans ce lit.

Tu m'as invité à ton mariage, comme pour dire « Ne pense plus à moi ». Une manière de me faire comprendre que moi aussi je devrais refaire ma vie. J'ai essayé pourtant. Mes parents ont été ravis du retournement, conviant à nos repas dominicaux quelques Apollons à avaler sur place ou à emporter. J'ai séduit, incapable de supporter la solitude et le silence qui s'accrochait à moi. Je suis retournée dans les bars comme il faut. Juste des garçons, comme pour me rassurer. Comme s'il n'y avait que pour toi que j'étais _différente_.

Dans ces étreintes masculines, je n'ai jamais retrouvé ce que l'on avait ensemble. J'ai tenté pourtant. Combien d'hommes sont-ils passés sous mes draps alors que j'espérais faussement ressentir un vestige de cette palpitation dans le ventre ? Tu aurais été contre, je suis sure. Tu n'aimais pas les personnes trop volages.

Et puis, soudainement, je ne voulais plus d'enfant. Quel sens cela avait-t-il d'en faire sans toi ? C'était avec toi et cet enfant fantasmé que je voulais faire des gâteaux le dimanche après-midi, pleine de farine. C'était avec toi que je voulais jouer à « attrape soleil » durant les promenades pluvieuses dans les Lands. Tu aurais chuchoté « Un », j'aurais soufflé « Deux » et l'enfant aurait hurlé « Trois » et on aurait chanté ensemble « Soleil » avant de faire voler ses petites jambes alors qu'il aurait braillé de bonheur. Le fantôme de cet enfant tant attendu et espéré se collait à moi. C'était un espoir avorté. Si jamais j'en eu un qui ne fut conforme à cette image fantasmagorique, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Parfois, mon parle de ton mari. Ils prendraient ensemble des pots au Ministère avec des sourires empaillés sur le visage. Il se dit dans les couloirs qu'il ira loin. Brillant politicien, membre imminent de son parti. Conservateur, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je reste persuadée qu'il doit immensément plaire à ta famille de la Haute. Ma mère, te voyant à une de ces soirées ennuyantes du Ministère, m'a demandé si je te connaissais. N'étais-je pas à Poudlard avec toi ? J'ai répondu que tu étais dans mon dortoir mais que l'on ne se connaissait « pas bien ». Le mensonge s'est affuté dans ma gorge.

L'autre jour, nous nous sommes croisées sur le chemin de Traverse. Tu avais un énorme ventre sous ton manteau pourpre et un sourire qui avalait tout ton visage. Je me suis détournée. Tu sais, tantôt, je me demande : Que reste-t-il de nos amours ?


End file.
